Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of tractor trailer systems and, more particularly, to a coupling assist system for a tractor trailer.
Aligning a 5th wheel of a tractor with a pin on a trailer takes skill. Coupling with too much momentum could result in undesirable vibrations. When coupling with a refrigeration unit, undesirable vibrations could lead to cracks in refrigerant lines or damage to refrigeration components. In addition, occasionally, a misalignment between a tractor and a trailer may occur during a coupling procedure. In such cases, a driver may contact a forward surface of the trailer with a rear surface of the tractor. While often times of little or no consequence, contact between a tractor and a refrigeration unit on the forward surface of the trailer could result in damage to the tractor and/or the trailer that could cause significant down time. Reducing undesirable vibrations and misalignments would decrease fleet downtime. As such, advancements in coupling systems would be well received in the art.